Capitals to the Rescue
by pokedawnheart
Summary: When the countries start disappearing one by one, their capitals try to find them. Join Washington D.C., Ottawa, Berlin, London, Paris, Moscow and Rome as they travel to find their parents and beat up whoever was idiotic enough to kidnap them. Rated T for language and somewhat graphic fight scenes.
1. Another Missing Nation

**Okay, this is an oddball. This story is somewhat based on "United, We Shall Stand" by DeadLady6661. I don't really know what is going to do.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _It happened again,_ Delia Carla "D.C." Jones thought glancing at her cousin Marie Williams. The personification of Ottawa was shivering with fear, clutching Kumajiro like her life depended on it. Over the past week and a half, countries had been vanishing. So far, only the Italy twins, Canada, France, Britain and Germany have disappeared without a trace. D.C. somewhat wondered how they, whoever they are, had gotten a hold of Germany, but she guessed it wasn't as hard as people sometimes thinks. D.C. looked at her father who was on the phone with someone, a worried yet surprised look on his face as he spoke.

"How in the world did they manage _that_!" her father near yelped. That meant that a strong nation was taken this time. The personification of Washington D.C. quickly ran through some of the harder to get nations in her mind to guess who had been taken. _China, he's the oldest of the nations who is still alive. Japan maybe, he is rather skilled with the katana. Or maybe Scotland, his house is a maze and booby-trapped at almost every inch._ Marie literally shook D.C. out of her thoughts as Alfred F. Jones politely hung up his cell phone and walked over to the waiting capitals.

Alfred sighed as he looked at his daughter and niece. Ever since his twin Matthew vanished, he had been taking care of her. Spain had been taking care of Rome, Paris, London and Berlin ever since their fathers/uncles disappeared. What he didn't understand is _how_. Feliciano could violent if he wanted to and even his running speed was impressive. Lovino was more violent than his brother. Canada, while invisible most the time, was a force to be reckoned with, especially with his polar bear and hockey stick. France, he could sort of understand, the guy is weird. England and Germany were the real mysteries to him, along with the latest one. He shook himself out of his thoughts so that he could tell the capitals the latest development.

"They somehow got a hold on Ivan," the personification of the U.S. sighed. D.C. couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp. _Russia?_ She thought. _They must be suicidal to kidnap_ that _nation!_

"What's going to happen to Dmitry?" Marie asked with a blush. Despite the situation, D.C. giggled. It had been obvious to her for the past seventeen years that Dmitry Bragniski, the personification of Moscow, had a crush on her cousin and it looked as if Marie might be returning his feelings.

"Belarus is taking care of him for the time being," Alfred responded. D.C. honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Natalia was somewhat crazy, particularly in her love for her brother Ivan, but at the same time, it was a better solution than Ukraine taking care of him.

"Okay," Marie sighed, cuddling Kumajiro closer to her. When Canada had been taken, Kumajiro had managed to escape and bring Marie to Alfred's place. He had refused to leave her side ever since.

A sudden screech was heard at that moment, but no one was scared. Alfred held out his heavily padded arm and allowed his bald eagle, Liberty, land. D.C. did likewise for her own eagle Spirit. Spirit was actually Liberty's only surviving chick; the rest of her last clutch having been taken by something. Alfred didn't know if Liberty had other clutches, but they safely assumed that if she did, they were dead by this point. She _was_ 233 years old at this point.

Alfred sent the two capitals to play outside while he handles telling his new boss about this development. The capitals ran outside and played in the nearby park with the animals. It was a good afternoon.

But it was never meant to last.

* * *

 **Okay, it's short. Next chapter really get the plot going. Though I could use help with said plot. So if you have an idea you would like give me, just leave a review.**

 **See you next chapter! And please leave a review!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	2. The Basic Plan

**Ok, this chapter gave me some problems, but here it is. One thing I feel that I should mention, I need more reviews!**

 **Also, in answer to the** _ **one**_ **review this story has, made by a guest reviewer: One thing I should mention first is that the summary alone should tell you that it's an AU. The thing about the capitals having personifications is because while countries are at war, there** _ **are**_ **political things going on at home, which is where the capitals come in for the most part. They keep watch over the homeland while their parent nation is away. The point on the city of Rome being the birthplace of the Roman Empire, while that is true, you could think of this as a form of reincarnation. Octavia wasn't born until shortly after the city of Rome was accepted as the capital of Italy, when the Italy brothers found her on the shores of the Tiber River. She holds one of the last connections to the great Roman Empire, but she isn't the Roman Empire himself. She just holds the last of his life energy. Lastly, I have thought of having a Venice, but I decided that seven main characters were enough. Don't worry, I have thought this through (for the most part).**

 **Sorry about the rant, I just had to address that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rainy and dismissal day in New York. D.C. sighed as she watched the World Conference without the usual chaos. It had been three days since Ivan went missing. As she sat with the other capitals whose parents/uncles have vanished, she thought about what had happened the day before.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was a cloudy day, dappled sunlight reaching the clearing they were in. Kumajiro was running around, sniffing everything and just getting into stuff. D.C. was reading "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" aloud to Marie and complaining about how those wizards had no sense. It was peaceful. Then it ended._

 _She was reading the part where Harry and Hermione had just finished their time-turner adventure when "Sweet Home Alabama" started playing from her cell phone. D.C. sighed, bookmarked the page and accepted the call._

" _Hey Dixie, what's going on?" she asked her younger sister, only to get confused and upset mutterings in response. "Dixie," D.C. tried again, "what's wrong?"_

" _Have you seen dad lately?" came the quietly asked response._

" _This morning he said he was going to go check on Penny. Why?"_

" _That's the thing, he never arrived." D.C. had a sinking feeling at that. "Penny's been calling around, and no one's seen him. We were hoping you heard something."_

" _Who all is with you?" D.C. asked urgently. She had to keep her siblings safe._

" _Me, Penny, Daniel, Cheyenne, Angel, Austin, Denny, Louise, Mary, Ginny, Anna, Aurora, Nani, Jessie, Helene and Conner," Dixie answered unsurely. D.C. sighed in relief. They weren't the majority of her siblings, but at least Daniel was there. He could take charge and get the rest to wherever they were._

" _Can you get Daniel on the phone really quick?" D.C. asked as calmly as she could in the situation._

 _Shuffling and muted conversations was heard on the other end as Dixie ran to where their brother was. Finally, she heard the sound of the phone being handed to someone and her older brother's voice._

" _Hello?"_

" _Daniel, listen to me," D.C. said as urgently as she could. "I need you to get everyone wherever you are-" she stopped short. "Where are you anyway?" she asked somewhat sheepishly._

" _Penny's place. Why?" he asked._

" _Good. Get everyone there and don't leave until I say so." She hung up to show she was serious. She then called Spirit to her arm. "I need you to go find Liberty and tell her to go to Penny's place and watch everyone, okay boy?" Spirit nodded eagerly and took off to search for his mother._

" _What are you going to do, D.C.?" Marie asked, cuddling Kumajiro, who had wondered back to the girls when the phone conversation began, close to her heart, violet eyes watering with unshed tears._

" _I'm going to find my dad and beat the crap out whoever did this!" D.C. yelled, sky-blue eyes blazing with fiery anger._

" _You should include the others in this as well," Marie commented._

" _I wasn't going to leave them," D.C. muttered defensively._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Watching the World Conference with the other capitals, D.C. couldn't help but notice what was different. No more Ludwig trying to rein control, no more Feliciano crying "Pasta" every other minute or clinging to Ludwig, no more Mathew in the corner trying to be noticed, no more Lovino cursing everyone (particularly Antonio) out, no more Ivan creepily asking other countries to "become one with Mother Russia", no more Arthur and Francis arguing over whatever it is they are argue about (she'd stop paying attention at some point anyway, it was most likely old grudges) and no more of her father's "hero" speeches. It was still chaotic, but parts of the chaos were missing. D.C. didn't like it.

"I hate it," Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kirkland, the personification of London, muttered while holding her dark ginger cat Flamebreeze.

"What's there to hate?" Octavia Vargas, the personification of Rome, sarcastically asked. "The fact that our parents/uncles are gone, or the fact that the rest of them can't do anything?"

"Both," the other European capitals responded instantly.

"Do you think they're alright?" Marie asked shyly, clutching Kumajiro tightly.

" _Sie müssen sein. Sie tun nur_ ," Viktoria Beischmidt, the personification of Berlin, responded. Her blue eyes were sorrowful, though, as memories swept through. D.C. nodded in sympathy. After all, Viktoria had been separated from her father once before after World War II.

"So why don't _we_ do something about it?" D.C. asked. The other capitals looked intrigued by the possibility.

"What do you mean _ami_?" Pierre Bonnefoy, the personification of Paris, asked in confusion. Dmitry looked interested, Viktoria was deep in thought and Octavia was nodded her head rapidly in agreement. D.C. smirked at the support of Rome. Now she just needed the support of the others.

"It's obvious Paris," Pierre looked disgruntled at being called by his city name but let Octavia continue, her voice slowly gaining volume. "What she means, _idiota_ , is that we search for our _genitore_ and _zii_ ourselves!"

" _Quiet!_ " D.C. hissed at the sound of Rome's near yelling. She didn't want the nations present to know their plan until it was too late to stop them. Once she was sure that the nations hadn't heard Octavia, she sighed and motioned to the others to follow her, leading them into an empty room down the hall from the Conference. Once the others were inside, D.C. closed the door to lessen the chance of someone overhearing.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était, D.C.?_ " Pierre asked once the door closed and D.C. faced her fellow capitals.

"Do you _want_ the other nations to know what we're planning, _Pierre_?" D.C. responded irritably. Instantly, Lizzie, Pierre and Viktoria cried in protest on how they hadn't agreed to anything. Dmitry just stared at them with his dark violet eyes and a semi-creepy smile. Marie and Octavia tried to get the others to see just _why_ they needed to find the missing nations themselves. Flamebreeze was hissing at the capitals from Lizzie's lap while Sophia, Pierre's pale gray- almost white- she-cat, was glaring at them with her icy-blue eyes from her spot beside Pierre. Spirit screeched in anger at all the noise from his spot on D.C.'s shoulder.

" _Tikho_!" Dmitry finally yelled, having gotten angrier from all the noise. The effect was instantaneous, as the capitals stopped arguing and listened to him. "Let us hear what D.C. has to say, da?" He was calm when he asked, but his dark violet eyes told a different story. He was worried about the missing nations and angry at the capital's argument.

" _D'accord, d'accord, quel est votre plan_?" Pierre relented. Lizzie glanced at him like he was crazy for a moment, then settled down. Viktoria glanced around the small room as if hoping that someone would argue with them, before sitting down when she realized that none of them would.

"Thank you, Dmitry," D.C. thanked the capital of Russia, who simply nodded in return. "And the basic plan is rather simple and self-exclamatory. We find our missing parent nations and beat the crap out of whoever was stupid enough to kidnap them."

"Why am I sensing a 'but' here?" Lizzie asked rhetorically. D.C. sighed and shifted her red-framed glasses out of habit. This was the only problem with her plan.

"We're most likely going to have to search the world in order to find them, unfortunately," D.C. muttered uncertainly. Theoretically, whoever had kidnaped the missing nations would keep them under heavy guard, where no other nation could feel them. That left the missing nation's lands or the oceans and seas, since no nation had claim of the great waters that separated the continents.

"We need to be more organized," Viktoria muttered to herself after D.C.'s comment of traveling the world to find their parent nations.

" _Sono d'accordo_ ," Octavia muttered back, surprising Viktoria who thought no one had heard her.

"I told you that only the basic overview of the plan was simple!" D.C. argued. She was _not_ losing the support she had for her plan because of the lack of information they had.

Lizzie, who had been quietly muttering to herself in a combination of English, Irish, Welsh and Scots Gaelic, looked up when she heard the argument. "If lack of information really is the only problem we have, I think we can do it," she mentioned. When the other capitals looked at her strangely, she continued. "It's just, Dad made a spell a long time ago in case this kind of thing happened. He never had to use it, though."

"Just how safe is it?" Dmitry asked warily. The personifications of Rome, Paris, Berlin, Ottawa and Washington D.C. all giggled at the stories told about Arthur accidently summoning Ivan when trying to summon "demons". It was obvious that Dmitry was worried about what Lizzie would end up doing if she attempted magic. _Although,_ D.C. thought with a mental giggle, _if Lizzie_ does _end up summoning Russia to her, then that's one less missing nation to find and a better idea as to where the others are._

"It's ok, Uncle Alistair practiced it once. Plus, I'm admittedly better than my dad at magic. Nothing bad is going to happen," Lizzie responded, rolling her eyes at the other capitals who were still giggling about the "summoning antics" of her father. Even she found those funny in hindsight, but it was never funny when it happened. "I just need to get a few things before I can do the spell."

"We all need to get things," Maria agreed.

"Okay," D.C. said, "how about we all take a week to get all the things we need for the adventure and then meet in London City when the weeks done. That should give everyone time to get all the things you'll need together." The capitals nodded, pleased looks in their eyes. They were already making progress.

"We're going to need allies," Viktoria mentioned.

"Use the week you have to make any allies that could be of use. Other capitals, government officials, military people, anyone!" D.C. said in response, thinking about just how useful her siblings would be. At the very least, she knew she would have to call them regularly.

The door of opened at that point by the personification of Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, his daughter Esmerelda, who personified Madrid, beside him. The European capitals under his temporary care shared a significant glance with each other, trying to figure out if they could trust the Spanish capital.

The capitals were ushered from the small room they had been conversing in and out into the busy streets of New York City. D.C. had the somewhat random if Ally was with the rest of their siblings in Pennsylvania by now. Hopefully she was, because D.C. didn't want to have to go searching for her siblings as well as the missing nations. Especially when none of the others, besides Maria, knows about them.

"D.C.?" Maria asked quietly.

"Yeah?" D.C. asked just as quietly.

" _Luuletko meidän pitäisi kertoa heille sisaruksia_?"

" _Ehkä_."

And D.C. knew that the secret might not last long anyway, even if she herself doesn't tell them.

* * *

 **Ok, so how was that? I'll put a list of translations at the end of every chapter from now on.**

 **Translation List:**

 _ **Sie müssen sein. Sie tun nur- They must be. They only do (roughly) [German]**_

 _ **Ami- friend [French]**_

 _ **Idiota- idiot [Italian]**_

 _ **Genitore- fathers [Italian]**_

 _ **Zii- uncles [Italian]**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'était, D.C.- What was it, D.C [French]**_

 _ **Tikho- Quiet [Russian]**_

 _ **D'accord, d'accord, quel est votre plan- Alright, alright, what is the plan [French]**_

 _ **Sono d'accordo- I agree [Italian]**_

 _ **Luuletko meidän pitäisi kertoa heille sisaruksia- Do you think we should tell them about your siblings [Finnish]**_

 _ **Ehkä- Maybe [Finnish]**_

 **Another thing I wanted to do is put a profile about the capitals who appear in the story at the end of every chapter. This chapter has Berlin's profile.**

 **City Name-Human Name-Gender-Physical Age-Physical Description-Personality-Notes-Preferred Weapon**

 **Berlin- Viktoria Beischmidt- female- 19- athletic build, short blonde hair, dark blue eyes- Stern and short-tempered, Berlin is a lot like her father. However, also her father, she hides a lot pain- After World War II, when the city of Berlin was spilt, Ludwig gave her to Alfred so that she might remain safe from the chaos at home; Berlin would make an amazing leader, but her people and comforting skills are somewhat lacking; She mainly likes to listen to rock music and most any song with an angry feel to it- Gun**

 **Also, I put in seventeen OCs with several hints as to who they are. Can you guess what/who they are? Please leave your guesses in a review or PM me your guess.**

 **Please review, I need help!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	3. Supplies, Allies and Secrets

**Okay, those were some good guesses. As of now, Willow Breeze the first is the only one to get all three that she guessed correct. SwordMasterZ, I'm afraid that Dixie is not supposed to be the former Confederate capital, though that was a good guess. And I am glad you liked that I laughed at your comment about Alfred. And cristy157, you got three out of five right. Here is a list of all the correctly identified OCs in alphabetical order:**

 **Austin- Texas**

 **Louisa- Louisiana**

 **Mary- Maryland**

 **Penny- Pennsylvania**

 **Yes, the OCs are the states, if I hadn't made it obvious yet. I really like stories where Alfred is really protective of his states and that is what this story is somewhat about. By the way, only Mathew knows about all of Alfred's fifty-one kids, Mexico only knows of two and the rest of the world only know about D.C.!**

 **Okay, enough diddle-daddling, I promised you guys a chapter and I'll give you guys a chapter! Please enjoy!**

Tensions were high on the airplane bound for London, England. D.C. could feel it rising in the air. Beside her, Marie was also tense, hugging Kumajiro close to her for comfort. It had hard to get on board, thanks to the added security since 9/11, but pulling the "Nation Perks", as some called it, on security had done the trick. Spirit was flying beside the plane, as he hates being forced into a cage. Being bounded to D.C., he could handle. In fact, he chose to be bounded to her. But he hated being caged like some common bird. D.C. could respect that.

When the flight finally ended, both capitals rushed out into the busy London City Airport, searching for their 'friends', since they didn't know how to classify them really. The North American cousins fond the others quickly enough sitting at a small café and joined them.

"Now that we're all here," London said with a meaningful glance at the North American capitals, "what all have we got?"

"In terms of supplies or allies?" Paris asked.

"Let's go with supplies first," D.C. suggested. The other capitals nodded, seeing the logic behind that suggestion, unaware of the true reason behind it. Ottawa knew though. "How about we start with weapons and go from there."

"What have we got?" Rome asked excitedly. Everyone else rolled their eyes fondly at Octavia for her eagerness.

Almost on que, every capital said "Guns," at the same time. They all laughed at how obvious that choice of weaponry was.

"Okay, any other choices?" Berlin asked.

"I've got my dad and uncle's books on magic. I'm sure some of the spells will come in handy," Lizzie said instantly. "I also managed to sneak my knife out of the house."

"I brought my dagger," Pierre mentioned, his hand going to said dagger almost on instinct.

"I brought a knife and pipe, da," Dmitry said, lifting the pipe from its hiding place to show them.

"I've got this," Octavia smirked, bringing out a white flag on a very short flagpole. When the others just looked at her like she was crazy, she started muttering. D.C. managed to hear her say " _Ti faccio vedere che è inutile in una lotta_ {I'll show you who's worthless in a fight}," before the subject was dropped.

"I've got one of my dad's hockey sticks," Marie said, taking the attention away from Octavia.

"And of course, we have our animals," D.C. finished. Flamebreeze was sitting next to Lizzie while Sophia looked asleep curled up on Pierre's lap. Kumajiro was curiously sniffing at things around their table and Spirit was perched on D.C.'s shoulder, having finally arrived while they were talking.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked with a slightly confused look in his black eyes. All the capitals laughed at the polar bear cub who probably had short-term memory loss while the bear just moved his shoulders in what could be a shrug and went back to sniffing around.

"Okay, anything else in terms of supplies besides the obvious," Viktoria asked while still slightly giggling, writing done what all they had on in notebook. The others knew that the 'obvious' included clothes, phones, food items, silverware, personal care products and favorite books to help pass the time.

The capitals continued talking about what all they had, though not a lot of them had anything out of the 'obvious'. They mainly talked about what kind of books that they brought, the _Harry Potter_ series being a favorite to all of them. Everyone had brought their iPods, D.C. and Lizzie had brought their laptops, Marie and Pierre had brought their tablets and everyone had brought several notebooks and pencils and pens. They continued to make small talk for a while before getting back on topic.

"Okay, let's do allies next," Lizzie decided. D.C. and Marie shared a nervous glance with each other, knowing that the time had come. The other capitals were going to learn about D.C.'s siblings.

"I'll go first!" Octavia declared excitedly. "I managed to get Athens on our side, surprising really, and Madrid."

"I managed to get Cardiff, Belfast, Dublin and Edinburg on board," Lizzie commented.

"Minsk, Kiev, Tallinn, Riga and Vilnius," Dmitry said almost uncaringly.

"Königsberg, Vienna, Bern and Vaduz," Viktoria muttered.

"Cayenne and Budapest," Pierre muttered.

"Havana, Canberra, Nassau, and Beijing," Marie said while sharing a look with her cousin. D.C. rather visibly gulped as she mentally prepared herself to reveal one of her and her father's most well-kept secrets. Unfortunately, her actions did not go unnoticed.

" _Ispugannyy chego-to, nemnogo amerikanskogo kapitala_ {Scared of something, little American capital} _?_ " Dmitry near taunted.

" _Oukou makemake_ {You wish}," D.C. taunted back. Everyone stared at her in confusion expect Marie, before just shrugging. It wasn't the first time D.C. had slipped into a seemingly random language so they just let it go.

"Then what allies did you make?" Viktoria asked.

"Tokyo, Mexico City, Alexandra, she's one of dad's former foster kids and the only we've kept in contact with because she found out about us, and-" here D.C. paused looking as if she didn't know if she should continue. Marie coughed pointingly to get her cousin's attention before nailing her with a look that said clearly 'get on with it'. D.C. heaved a sigh and continued, "And my siblings"

Silence. For a moment, there was only silence. None of the capitals knew if she was lying about her sibling comment. Surely, she must mean _foster_ siblings, as Alfred was known to take in foster kids from time to time. She couldn't mean _biological_ siblings. Could she?

"She's serious," Marie commented, watching their reactions carefully, indigo-colored eyes serious.

"But, surly she meant _foster_ siblings, not _biological_ siblings?" Viktoria asked, blue eyes confused.

"No, I mean biological siblings. Besides, only one foster kid knew the truth and I already named her an ally," D.C. responded with a sigh. She knew this would happen, but rules were rules. There was no real reason to tell the other capitals before.

" _Mais comment_ {But how} _?_ " Pierre asked.

The North American capitals shared a look, D.C. looked to be nearly pleading with Marie while Marie shook her head and gave her a pointed look that clearly said 'you already made it this far, get it over with'. D.C. sighed, knowing that it was very subtle revenge from the time nearly ninety years ago, when D.C. had convinced Marie to confess the crush she had on Pierre before it turned too powerful. D.C. knew that the rejection had hit her cousin hard, but this was no time for subtle revenge! Besides, she was breaking one of her father's rules and she knew it!

D.C. took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to get over her nerves. _Dad is going to_ kill _me for this,_ she thought. "The states," D.C. admitted quietly. There was silence before the chaos started. The gernal outcry was:

"What?"

" _Kogda eto proizoshlo_ {When did this happen} _?_ "

" _Warum hast du uns das noch nicht erzählt_ {Why didn't you tell us before} _?_ "

" _Gli stati sono personificati_ {The states are personified} _!?_ "

" _Que se passe-t-il_ {What the hell} _?_ "

D.C. took it in as best stride as she could, but it was hard when she knew that her father was going to be mad at her. Not even people with the highest security clearance knew about her siblings! Her father didn't even tell most of his bosses about the states, and here she was telling the other capitals! _I am so dead._

The other capitals continued to shout in surprise for three minutes before finally calming down. That, of course, was when Berlin thought of something she should have asked earlier. So she did.

"Just how did I not know if I was with America for twenty-six years?"

D.C. and Marie shared a look… and busted out laughing. The only thing D.C. said to hint the others into the random humor was: "I still can't believe she fell for it!" It took five minutes to calm the two North American cousins enough to where they could get an answer.

"Okay, not many people know about my siblings, and in reality I'm most likely in the biggest trouble I can get into with Dad, besides causing another Civil War." D.C. explained. "But, you Viktoria," here, she pointed at the German capital, "have already met some of my siblings."

"But how could I, when this is the first I'm hearing about it?" Berlin asked confusingly.

"That is what's so funny," Marie exclaimed with a giggle.

"Remember your first day?" D.C. asked with a mischievous smirk. Viktoria nodded, wondering what she meant by that. Nothing unusual happened that day, she just met some of Alfred's foster kids. D.C. decided to take a little pity on the heavily confused German capital as she explained. "You actually encountered four of my siblings."

"I thought they were foster children," Viktoria commented.

"Nope!" D.C. said rather cheerfully. It was almost scary how quick she was about to change from being so nervous she could hardly speak to laughing and teasing. But then again, many capitals had to deal with that on a daily basis, so they were used to it. "Ginny, Anna, Charles and Caroline are West Virginia, Virginia, North and South Carolina, my older brother and sisters."

Silence. Once again, D.C. managed to get the capitals present to be quiet. It was just so surprising.

"How did we not know when some of our parent nation once had territory that became a state?" Octavia asked while glancing at Lizzie, Pierre and Dmitry.

"Talli once said she saw Antonio from a distance once. It was during his conquistador days, so of course she was scared and didn't reached out. We suspect that the others did the same thing." D.C. shrugged. It wasn't anything that her siblings liked talking about, though her father likes thinking about it from time to time.

" _Ma perché non dirci su questo fino ad ora_ {But why not tell us about this until now} _?_ " Octavia looked really confused about the whole thing.

" _Regulae sint, alia non vis scire Pater_ {Rules are rules, Dad didn't want the others to know} _,_ " D.C. replied sadly. The other capitals looked at each other and nodded, making a decision that would change their existence for the time being.

" _Nous promettons de ne rien dire à personne_ {We promise we won't tell anyone} _,_ " Pierre said to the grinning of the other capitals there, showing support to the North American capitals who had just broken one of America's few rules (not that they knew that part yet). Instantly, the two young capitals grinned and sighed in relief. They just had to make sure that Alfred didn't kill them when this was all over.

 **Translations:**

 _ **Ti faccio vedere che è inutile in una lotta**_ **\- Italian- I'll show you who's worthless in a fight**

 _ **Ispugannyy chego-to, nemnogo amerikanskogo kapitala**_ **\- Russian-** __ **Scared of something, little American capital**

 _ **Oukou makemake**_ **\- Hawaiian- You wish**

 _ **Mais comment**_ **\- French-** __ **But how**

" _ **Kogda eto proizoshlo**_ **\- Russian- When did this happen**

" _ **Warum hast du uns das noch nicht erzählt**_ **\- German- Why didn't you tell us before**

" _ **Gli stati sono personificati**_ **\- Italian- The states are personified**

" _ **Que se passe-t-il**_ **\- French- What the hell**

 _ **Ma perché non dirci su questo fino ad ora**_ **\- Italian- But why not tell us about this until now**

 _ **Regulae sint, alia non vis scire Pater**_ **\- Latin- Rules are rules, Dad didn't want the others to know**

 _ **Nous promettons de ne rien dire à personne**_ **-French- We promise we won't tell anyone**

 **Okay, how was that for a chapter? I even introduced several more OCs and three more states! Though only two were named. Charles personifies North Carolina and Caroline personifies South Carolina, just in case there was any confusion. I still want more guesses for the others, but at least you now know that D.C.'s siblings are the states (which was obvious)**

 **If you need a list of the state OCs that have been mentioned but not named, here it is:**

 **Dixie**

 **Daniel**

 **Cheyenne**

 **Angel**

 **Denny**

 **Aurora**

 **Nani**

 **Jessie**

 **Helene**

 **Conner**

 **Ally**

 **Talli**

 **I will not update until I get some guesses on these OC's true identity.**

 **I also need help, so please submit OCs, plot ideas, anything.**

 **And here is the Character Capital Profile of the Chapter: Ottawa!**

 **Ottawa- Marie Williams- female- 17- athletic build, shoulder-length pale blonde hair tied in a low ponytail with a blue hair tie, pale indigo eyes- Shy and somewhat uncertain, Ottawa mainly stays close to her cousin D.C.. She loves listening to D.C.'s stories, even if they are about war at times. She's not much of a reader like her friends, but she is a good listener and keeping secrets. If one of her friends tell her something that they don't want someone else to know, she won't tell another soul unless she gets permission from the person she heard it from first- Ottawa once had a puppy-crush on Paris, though grew out of it when she learned that Paris has a crush on London; Ottawa likes to listen to any kind of music that's on the radio; Her father's polar bear, Kumajiro, cares for her a lot; She will sometimes randomly slip into speaking French, particularly when angry- Gun, Hockey Stick**

 **Nos vemos más tarde!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	4. The Spell and First Contact

**Okay, here is the fourth chapter everyone! While I was disappointed by the lack of reviews, I decided to update anyway. This chapter gave me some fits because I had to figure out what the spell actually** _ **did**_ **. I tossed two different ideas back and forth for about an hour in school before settling on this one. More opportunities for fun along the way this way.**

 **I did change how I format the whole 'other language' thing, so no translation list at the end of the chapter. It would just waste time that I don't really have.**

 **Here is the list of confirmed state OCs:**

 **Austin- Texas**

 **Caroline- South Carolina**

 **Charles- North Carolina**

 **Cheyenne** **\- Wyoming**

 **Ginny- West Virginia**

 **Helene- Montana**

 **Louisa- Louisiana**

 **Mary- Maryland**

 **Penny- Pennsylvania**

 **And without father ado, here is Chapter Four! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Capitals-

* * *

"So, how does the spell work?" Pierre asked. The seven capitals had left the airport and gone to Arthur's house. Currently, they were in the basement, Lizzie reading a few of the spell books that she had grabbed the previous week.

"Depends," Lizzie responded without looking up from the book she was currently reading.

"Depends on what?" Dmitri asked nervously, looking around.

"Depends on who the spell anchors to." Again Lizzie didn't look up as she said that. Flamebreeze gave a slightly annoyed meow, glaring at Lizzie with a look that said plainly 'don't ignore them!' Catching that look, Lizzie blushed and explained. "The spell needs to be anchored to create a connection. Depending on who the spell anchors to is how strong it is. Humans can't use the spell at all, capitals like us can only connect to our parent nation and nations can connect to other nations or capitals."

"Oaky, makes sense. How long does the connection last?" D.C. asked.

"According to Uncle Alistair, it only lasts until physical contact is made." Saying that, Lizzie went back to the book, muttering under her breath as she tried to correctly pronounce the spell.

"Wait, what kind of connection?" Viktoria asked. Lizzie glared at the German capital before answering.

"Telepathic and slight empathetic. Basically, you would to able to communicate with your parent nation but only feel extreme emotions on both ends." For the last, Lizzie turned back to her book before glaring at whatever was on the page. "What does that bloody even mean!" she yelled, throwing the book onto the nearby table, allowing the other capitals to see what was getting her mad.

 _I loaʻa ia i ka mea, ke hiki ina ke kumuhana olelo "kōkua mai iaʻu loaʻa (na mea a pau lāhui kanaka a me ka hoahanau)" i loko o kā lākou maoli olelo a me ka 'ōlelo kū hoʻokahi ai i ko lakou aina ma ka pau' ana o ke kilokilo_

D.C. blinked upon seeing the familiar language. "It's Hawaiian," she said simply. The other capitals, besides Marie, looked at D.C. in somewhat shock that she had recognized the language being written. To them, it looked like gibberish.

"Then you know what it says?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Of course I know what it says, I'm just surprised it was in your book. Very few countries know how to speak Hawaiian," D.C. replied. Seeing the looks the others were giving her, she sighed and translated for them. "It says: I find it that it's easier if the subject says "help me find (whatever nation or relation)" in their native tongue or a language unique to their country at the end of the spell. So, it's another part of the spell that they didn't think of at first but clearly someone did. I know it wasn't Nani, she doesn't know much about magic and none of my other siblings are this fluent in Hawaiian." D.C. continued to mutter under her breath about who could have made the inclusion, but the other capitals ignored her ramblings.

Okay, other than that book and an anchor, is there anything else you need Lizzie?" Octavia asked, amber eyes wide and curious.

"Nope," Lizzie replied with a nod. She directed all seven capitals in a circle, saying that it keeps the spell contained. Then came the part of choosing an anchor. That was when problems arose. Lizzie needed to start the spell, Dmitri didn't trust magic, there was no guarantee that Octavia would connect as she had two parent nations, Pierre didn't want that kind of connection to Francis (and no one could blame him) and Marie couldn't be sure the missing nations would pay attention to Matthew. In the end, D.C. volunteered to be the anchor, because if nothing else she needed to tell her father that the other capitals knew about the states. She just had to hope that he wouldn't kill her for it though.

D.C. stepped into the center of the circle, staring straight into Lizzie's green eyes as the English capital started the spell. " _Tha mi a 'gairm air draoidheachd na talmhainn, cuiribh cuideachadh Washington D.C. lorg a h-athair, Ameireaga._ {Scots Gaelic- I call upon the magic of the earth, please help Washington D.C. find her father, America} _Jeg påkaller den magiske av jorden, kan du hjelpe Washington DC finne sin far, Amerika._ {Norwegian- " "} _Fac apel la magia pământului, vă rugăm să ajute la Washington D.C. găsi tatăl ei, America._ {Romanian- " "}"

" _Help mai iaʻu loaʻa koʻu makua kāne, Amerika._ {Hawaiian- Help me find my father, America}"D.C. nearly whispered, completing the spell. At once, D.C. was covered by a strange, sky-blue colored swirl of energy. It felt like needles were being shoved into her brain _very_ carefully, and she very nearly passed out from the pain. It took a minute, but the pain resided as the spell accepted her as an anchor. She nodded to her fellows in confirmation before closing her eyes, focusing solely on her father and hoping to make contact.

She did.

* * *

-Missing Nations-

* * *

Alfred sat on what passed as a cot, not that he really cared. He was lost in thought, thinking about his kids. None of the other captured nations besides his twin Matthew knows just how bad the situation is, because his states were a bit beyond creative in the field punishment. He was just thankful that those bastards hadn't yet manged to capture one of his kids, because that would just make it worse.

Ludwig was pacing the cell they all shared, Arthur and Francis were bickering (probably trying to make it seem like nothing had changed between them), Feliciano was curled up against Lovino on the back wall crying while Lovino tried unsuccessfully to get him to stop, Ivan was glaring at the bars that cut the room in half and created their cell and Matthew sat in the corner staring at Alfred. The superpower rolled his eyes sarcastically in clear view of his brother then grinned when he got a glare in return.

That was when the weirdness started.

Arthur's green eyes snapped away from Francis, seemingly following thin air. The other countries stared at him, confused. They had seen him staring at thin air before, but this time just seemed different, like there _was_ something there. And within one moment and the next, Alfred was surrounded by a sky-blue glow of energy.

 _'Father?'_

Alfred's head snapped up in shock of hearing his capital's voice inside his head and felt a foreign rush of hope. His eyes caught those of England, raising an eyebrow in question and got a nod in return.

 _'D.C.!'_

 _'Oh, good. It worked. I was worried for a moment that Lizzie was going to summon Belarus or something like that.'_

Alfred silently laughed at the thought. Yeah, that would have been amusing in hindsight but scary when it happened.

 _'Don't laugh dad! We're already in enough trouble for trying to find you guys! We don't need that crazy woman knowing our plans!'_

 _'I'm sorry. So, who all is with you?'_

 _'Marie, Lizzie, Pierre, Octavia Viktoria and Dmitry. And dad?'_ D.C.'s mental voice sounded hesitant, and Alfred somehow knew what she was about to say.

 _'You told them about your siblings, didn't you?'_ It took a minute for D.C. to respond.

 _'Y-ye-yes.'_

Alfred sighed and pinched his nose, lifting his wire-framed glasses for a moment. He knew that D.C. would never disobey one of his rules for no reason and he also knew that in this case it was better that they know. He didn't have to like it, though.

 _'That's okay. Where are your siblings anyway?'_ He was curious as to where they all were, not that he would tell those bastards for anything. He just wanted to make sure they were safe.

 _'Penny's place. Daniel and Liberty have been watching them.'_ D.C. sounded relieved that she wasn't getting in trouble for telling the other capitals about the states and Alfred was relieved that they were all in one place. Even if they'll argue and fight till Kingdom Come.

 _'Good. Tell them next time you talk to them to stay inside the property lines and if they need anything to send Liberty to get it. I don't want any of them captured by these bastards if I can help it.'_

With that said, he cut off the connection and told the other countries what he had learned (after Arthur explained what had happened), leaving out the states. He did toss a penny towards Matthew when none of the other countries were watching. His twin's face twisted in confusion before Alfred tapped his glasses, making the Canadian's face light up in understanding.

Afterwards, Alfred sighed a breath of relief. They'll get out of this, one way or another. Hopefully before that bastard got a hold on any of his kids.

Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay.

* * *

-Capitals-

* * *

D.C.'s eyes snapped open after the connection was cut off, happy to know that her father wasn't _too_ upset about her telling the other capitals about the states. Though she also knew that it wasn't going to be easy making that adjustment. She told the other capitals what was said, then excused herself to talk with Daniel.

All in all, it was a successful beginning to the self-appointed mission of the capitals. D.C. just hoped that it would last.

* * *

 **Okay, how was it? I even put in a view point on the missing nations!**

 **If you need a list of the state OCs that have been mentioned but not named, here it is:**

 **Dixie**

 **Daniel**

 **Angel**

 **Denny**

 **Aurora**

 **Nani**

 **Jessie**

 **Conner**

 **Ally**

 **Talli**

 **I will not update until I get some guesses on these OC's true identity.**

 **I also need help, so please submit OCs, plot ideas, anything in either a review or a PM. If you want to see them go to a certain city within the story, please tell me because I am open to anywhere. Just make sure to leave a review or PM to tell me where you want them to go, why you want them to go there and what you want them to do while there, along with any other information about the city.**

 **I'm also thinking about creating a series of one-shots to tell more about the capitals and their history, so if you want me to do that, please tell me what events you want to see and I will try to make it happen.**

 **And now, this chapter's Character Profile:**

London- Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kirkland- female- 18- slim build, shoulder-length blonde hair with a green ribbon tied in, dark green eyes, less "eyebrow" than her father- Calm and loyal to a fault, London will speak up against what she believes to be wrong. She is not one to be submissive, even to her father's bosses. If she has something to say, no bloody git was going to get in her way. Like D.C., London likes to read. Her favorite books include _Pride and Prejudice_ , the _Harry Potter_ series and the _Warriors_ series (don't diss the cats!)- London is known to prank the government officials if she doesn't agree with them and Arthur gave up punishing her long ago; She can use magic like her father, just more accurately and with the right result; She owns a dark ginger tom with bright green eyes she calls Flamebreeze. Everyone knows that Flamebreeze will not hesitate to protect her if he thinks she's in trouble; London likes to listen to punk, classical and rock music; She does have a small crush on Paris, but believes that he is in love with someone more like Ottawa or Madrid. As such, she has only ever told Flamebreeze about it- Gun, Magic, Dagger

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **-P.S.: Small hint on the OCs who haven't been named properly yet: their names are either random, have something to do with their states, is the capital, or has to do with the state nickname. I hope this helps with people trying to guess.**


	5. The Map and Enter the States

**Okay, this chapter gave me fits. While there haven't been any reviews for locations, I've decided on a main route. They'll start in the UK, take a boat to St. Petersberg, Russia, go through eastren Europe (east of France, anyway), take a boat to Portugal from Sicily, go through Spain, then to Paris, France before finally the missing nations. What do you think of that route?**

 **Here is the list of confirmed state OCs:**

 **Austin- Texas**

 **Caroline- South Carolina**

 **Charles- North Carolina**

 **Cheyenne- Wyoming**

 **Ginny- West Virginia**

 **Helene- Montana**

 **Louisa- Louisiana**

 **Mary- Maryland**

 **Penny- Pennsylvania**

 **Talli- Florida**

 **And without father ado, here is Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Capitals-

With the connection established and the message to the states delivered, the capitals had to quickly figure out where to go from there. They were all gathered around D.C.'s laptop which had a world map on a SpeedPaint document.

"Ok, so they first took the Italy brothers," D.C. mentioned, outlining the country of Italy in red.

"But I don't think they would have chosen Italy as their base of operations, it's too crowded with tourists and people would notice," Rome mentioned. D.C. nodded in acceptence and instead highlighted the country in orange. Already America was highlighted yellow-orange, Canada was orange, France was red-orange, The British Isles were yellow-green, Germany was yellow and Russia was light red. In fact, the only places not colored colors that could indecate danger was China, Japan, Egpyt, Greenland and Greece. D.C. thought it was a sad state of affairs when there were so few places that they could be sure held no enemies.

"Okay, how about we avoid Asia all together?" Viktoria asked. Admitting that it would take too much time to search all of Asia, D.C. nodded and cut Asia from the map they were using. They also ended up cutting Australia, New Zealand, Africa and the Americas from the map, leaving them with only Europe to explore and try to find their parent nations. D.C. printed off the map and looked over it, then nodded in approval. If they can't find their parent nations in Europe, they would probably go to a different continate.

"Okay, since we're already here, why don't we check the British Isles before going to the mainland?" D.C. suggested. The other capitals shared a look with each other before nodded in agreement.

"Great! I can show you guys around while we look!" Lizzie said in excitment. The others sighed and resigned themselves to a long journey. None of the other capitals noticed D.C., Viktoria and Octavia sharing a significant look with each other before grinning. It was time to play matchmaker.

-States-

Daniel sighed as the phone disconnected before glaring at the choas around him. Ally and Ben had decided to get into another arguement, Austin was hanging out with Cheyene, Denny, Phepe, Marco and Helene. Aurora, Daniel knew, was outside taking care of her sled dogs and Nani was reading a novel in her room.

Being in charge of his younger siblings while Dad and D.C. are gone is something the First State is used to, but he never particularly liked it. Penny helped where she could, but their siblings safety ultimently falls to him. She and Gertude may do the cleaning and cooking, but he was the one who keeps the other states safe.

Speaking of which, "Penny," Daniel called, knowing that she was busy doing laundry (fourty-eight teens + a eleven-year-old + a nine-year-old= a whole lot of laundry), "you think you could get everyone in the living room for a State Emergency Meeting?"

"Why?" Penny asked, sticking her head out the laundry room door.

"D.C. called. The spell apparently worked and Dad has a message," Daniel replied.

Three mintutes later, all fifty states were in Penny's living room, which had become the unofficial meeting place of State Meetings for the time being. In that time, Daniel had devised a plan to insure that all the states understood the message, because there was no garenty that they'd listen to him.

"If I may have your attention for a minute?" Daniel called over the noise (mainly Ally and Ben yelling at each other again over baseball). The other states went quiet, waiting for the oldest state to say what he wanted to say. "Allison," he called to the personifaction of New York, "Think you could get D.C. on speaker phone for us?"

New York nodded her head and, while glaring at Massachusetts, called their sister. Daniel nearly smirked, knowing that no one would question his authority once the meeting was over. He just had to hope that they could survive each other until Dad and the other missing nations are found.

-Capitals-

They were just about to leave so that Lizzie could show them around her city when D.C.'s phone went off, palying _"Welcome to New York"_. D.C. cursed in five different languages before answering her cell.

"This had better be important New York, or so help me I am going to strangle you!" she yelled with the phone on speaker.

" _Do you really have that much lack of faith in me little sister?_ " came her older brother's voice through the phone.

"Delaware, what are you doing with New York's phone?"

 _"Easy, I don't know where mine is and I wanted to figure how many languages you curse in this time."_

"Five," Marie responed. D.C. glared at her cousin and traveling companions who were all snickering before turning her attention back to her phone.

"So, why, pray tell, did you feel the need to call me in a different time zone with Ally's phone?"

 _"You know as well as I do that the others need to hear what Dad said from you or they'll never listen. And fourteen of us are older than you!"_ Daniel grumbled the last part and D.C. rolled her eyes. It was a sore spot for the oldest fourteen that their younger siblings listen to D.C. more than them. So, she repeated the orders that their father had given her, then told her older brother to not call her unless it was a emergency before hanging up. After that, they went on their way.

* * *

 **Okay, how was it?**

 **I will take down the challenge of the OCs and just tell you who these are and why.**

 **Dixie- Alabama, the state's nickname is "The Heart of Dixie" (I'm surprised no one figured her out, considering her ringtone was** _ **"Sweet Home Alabama"**_ **).**

 **Daniel- Delaware, random.**

 **Angel- California, the city of Los Angeles.**

 **Denny- Colorado, the capital city of Denver.**

 **Aurora- Alaska, the aurora borealis or "northern lights".**

 **Nani- Hawaii, part way random part way** _ **"Lilo and Stitch"**_ **.**

 **Jessie- New Jersey, state name.**

 **Conner- Connecticut, state name.**

 **Allison "Ally"- New York, refers to the capital and the alleys in New York City.**

 **Benjamin "Ben"- Massachusetts, random.**

 **I also need help, so please submit OCs, plot ideas, anything in either a review or a PM. If you want to see them go to a certain city within the story, please tell me because I am open to anywhere. Just make sure to leave a review or PM to tell me where you want them to go, why you wnat them to go there and what you want them to do while there, along with any other inforamtion about the city.**

 **I'm also thinking about creating a series of one-shots to tell more about the capitals and their history, so if you want me to do that, please tell me what events you want to see and I will try to make it happen.**

 **And now, this chapter's Character Profile:**

Washington D.C.- Delia Carla "D.C." Jones- female- 17- lean, athletic build, long dirty-blonde hair commonly held in a high ponytail by a red hair tie, sky-blue eyes, red-framed glasses- More calm than her father, D.C. prefers to watch conflicts from a distance (mainly because of War of 1812). She loves to read (a secret pastime that she shares with her father) and telling her younger siblings stories before bedtime. She is a natural-born leader, coming from the fact that, while their father is off at war or meetings (which can be a war in itself), she is in charge of her siblings- D.C. is the fifteenth found of Alfred's children; Although the city of Washington D.C. fought in the Civil War, D.C. herself remained by her father's side while her siblings fought, trying to comfort him as the war raged; She did inherit her father's amazing strength; D.C. likes to listen rock, country and pop music; Like her father and siblings, she can speak multiple languages. She sometimes slips into another language when angered, though you never know which language she will use (not even D.C. will); D.C. owns a male bald eagle who is the chick of her father's eagle, Liberty. She calls him Spirit, because she knows that courage is a type of spirit and that is what he has. That, and the US is sometimes called the "Spirit of Liberty", so it's mainly a joke within her family; She can be a bit of a romantic, but not in the way that France and Paris are. Her skills lay more in being able to recognize a pairing and if they would work out alright. She does tend to like to play matchmaker as a somewhat pass time- Any (mainly Gun though)

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	6. Three Months Later and Still Nothing

**Here we are, Chapter Six. This chapter is mostly just a filler with some plot usefulness, depending on how you interpret what happens.**

 **Here is the list of confirmed state OCs:**

 **Ana - Virginia**

 **Allison "Ally"- New York**

 **Angel- California**

 **Aurora- Alaska**

 **Austin- Texas**

 **Benjamin "Ben"- Massachusetts**

 **Caroline- South Carolina**

 **Charles- North Carolina**

 **Conner- Connecticut**

 **Cheyenne- Wyoming**

 **Gertrude - Georgia**

 **Ginny- West Virginia**

 **Daniel- Delaware**

 **Denny- Colorado**

 **Dixie- Alabama**

 **Helene- Montana**

 **Jessie- New Jersey**

 **Louisa- Louisiana**

 **Mary- Maryland**

 **Nani- Hawaii**

 **Penny- Pennsylvania**

 **Talli- Florida**

 **In answer to a Guest reveiw: Yes I do know that the states once had other owners and all that stuff. I'm not an idiot in anyway in regards to US History! The orginial fourteen were born right after the Revolutionary War ended and didn't approach America until after the Constitution was adapted as the goverment. After that, the other states were born as America's influence kept spreading west. And I already mentioned in Chapter Three how Talli {Florida} had seen Spain at one point but fled. The only state who revealed themselves to another country besides America and Canada, was Austin {Texas} during the Texas Revolution, and that was because he wanted his own justice for the Alamo Massacure! So actually READ my story before you assume that I don't know my history!**

 **Sorry about the rant, I just got so annoyed when I read that reveiw.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter six:**

* * *

 _-Three months later-_

-Capitals-

"Where haven't we searched by this point?" Rome asked sarcastically. The other capitals all shrugged. They were currently hiding in a hotel in Madrid, Spain, looking over the map of Europe that they had created three months previously in London, England. The changes to that map were that each country they had been to had a black mark through it. The only spot clear for Europe was the county of France.

"So, the next stop is France," D.C. muttered in exasperation.

"It would seem so," London muttered with a side glance at Paris.

D.C. glanced at the other four capitals and they all sighed. While it was true that all seven of them missed their parent nations, at the same time they also wanted Pierre and Lizzy to stop beating around the bush when it comes to their feelings for each other. Needless to say, they were currently failing at that. But D.C. now had the idea that the city of Paris was all they needed to finally get those two to confess.

She just needed time to plan.

-Missing Nations-

Alfred punched the wall of the small imprisionment room with all his strength for the third time that day. After three months, the bastard must have finally realized that six of them knew nothing while him and Matthew just plain weren't talking, because the eight countries were mainly left alone these days.

Of course, that was never a relief to them, seeing as they were all trapped in a room together. Needless to say, arguments happened quite a lot and the centers were always either Alfred or Arthur.

The current on going on was one of the many ones that Arthur and Francis got into at any given moment. The other nations 'politely' ignored them.

"I'm starting to get worried Mattie," Alfred muttered to his twin, who was standing next to him.

"About what? D.C.?" Matthew asked.

"Everything," Alfred admitted. "I mean, how did they even find out about me in the first place? Or the others?"

"That is a question I believe will never be answered," Canada deadpanned.

"I suppose. Can't hurt to dream though," Alfred responded with a grin.

Besides, it wasn't like they would ever find one of his kids.

And even if they did, one of the major problems they would have is keeping them contained.

-States-

Daniel sighed as he tucked in Aurora and Nani. It's been a hard three months while watching over his younger siblings. But it had to be done. The oldest fourteen had divided the needed chores that needed to be done depending on what skills they had. Once the two of them were asleep, the First State met up with the other eldest states in the living room.

"Okay, so who has what surveillance shift tonight?" Mary asked once Delaware entered the room.

"Conner gets first hour, then Jessie, Anna, Penny, Ginny, Charles, Caroline, Ronnie, Ben, Shirly and I'll take the last hour," Daniel ordered. The ten states nodded in confirmation when their name was listed and everyone but Conner, who went to the main surveillance room, went to bed to get what sleep they would get if they had a shift that night. It was something that was decided on the very day that Daniel had called D.C. three months previously as an extra security for all fifty states.

Daniel could only hope that all the precautions were for nothing.

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **New OCs:**

 **Rhonda "Ronnie" - Rhode Island**

 **Shirly - New Hampshire**

 **I'm also thinking about creating a series of one-shots to tell more about the capitals and their history, so if you want me to do that, please tell me what events you want to see and I will try to make it happen.**

 **Please leave a review so that I know how you like this story.**

 **Character Profile of the Chater: Rome**

Rome- Octavia Vergas- female- 16- lean build, short brown hair with a curl on the right side of her head, dark amber eyes- Sarcastic yet funny, Rome is a good mix of both personifications of Italy. With Feliciano's skills with the arts and Lovino's military skills and short-temper, along with her stubbornness and sarcasm makes her an interesting person to know. If anyone dares to mess with her friends, they will be in a world of hurt- Even though she is the personification of Rome, she calls both personifications of Italy her "uncles" to avoid confusion on their part; She once said that she would find out what happened to the Holy Roman Empire so that her Uncle Feliciano wouldn't have to wonder and wait anymore. Going on physical description alone, Rome has heavily suspected Germany to be the missing empire, but she doesn't have enough evidence to prove it yet- Gun, "White Flag Staff"

 **Yes, I did put a little "Germany/HRE" theory here, but they look so alike.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	7. AN

**Here is the list of confirmed state OCs:**

 **Ana - Virginia**

 **Allison "Ally"- New York**

 **Angel- California**

 **Aurora- Alaska**

 **Austin- Texas**

 **Benjamin "Ben"- Massachusetts**

 **Caroline- South Carolina**

 **Charles- North Carolina**

 **Conner- Connecticut**

 **Cheyenne- Wyoming**

 **Gertrude - Georgia**

 **Ginny- West Virginia**

 **Daniel- Delaware**

 **Denny- Colorado**

 **Dixie- Alabama**

 **Helene- Montana**

 **Jessie- New Jersey**

 **Louisa- Louisiana**

 **Mary- Maryland**

 **Nani- Hawaii**

 **Penny- Pennsylvania**

 **Rhonda "Ronnie" - Rhode Island**

 **Shirly - New Hampshire**

 **Talli- Florida**

 **In answer to a Guest reveiw: Yes I do know that there were originally thriteen colonies and all that stuff. I'm not an idiot in anyway in regards to US History! West Virginia {Ginny} was born at the same time as the orginial thirteen were. I just haven't really done a lot with the states yet to explain it. So actually READ my story before you assume that I don't know my history!**

 **In another matter, I will be rewriting this story once I have finished it with a few changes, so if you want something changed, please leave a review or PM and tell me.**

 **I'm also thinking about creating a series of one-shots to tell more about the capitals and their history, so if you want me to do that, please tell me what events you want to see and I will try to make it happen.**

 **~pokedawnheart**


End file.
